It's all Finn's Fault
by FanGirl54
Summary: Clarke is depressed about Finn and Raven so she decides to start hanging out with Bellamy, and things get a little too friendly. But they don't care. Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

CLARKE

I woke up happier than ever. I was on Earth, I wasn't in a cell, I could finally live. But the second I walked outside all that happiness disappeared. I saw Raven. She was Finn's girlfriend. I had slept with him, and he had a fucking girlfriend god I hated him so much. Why was he such a douche too. Whenever she is around he gets all bitchy around me. I don't see what his problem is.

* * *

BELLAMY

Wow. Just wow. This camp just keeps getting weirder. First Clarke and Finn are all best friends, then Raven shows up and they HATE each other. I'm observing this while trying to sharpen my knife when I cut my hand.

"FUCK!"

"Bellamy? what did you do?"

Now she's all nice to me the one time I actually want her being bitchy.

"I cut my hand open what does it look like!"

"Wow, ok I was just asking. Come on I need to stitch you up."

We both walk into the drop ship and while she's disinfecting the needle I can't hold it in any longer,

"What's going on with you and Finn?" I say more harshly than I mean to but I say it.

"What do you mean, he has a girlfriend. Can you tilt your hand so I can start." She heats the needle in a small fire and pokes it through my hand.

"OW!"

"Sorry, meant to tell you it hurts."

"Yeah, ok. Anyway, I know he has a girlfriend I'm just confused on why you two hate each other now." She looks confused,

"I don't know what you mean. Sure, I mean he's rude but aren't all guys."

_No! I'm not._ But she sounds defensive, like she's hiding something.

"Well ok if nothing's going on with you two then kiss me." WHAT THE HELL!? Why did I just say that? What was I thinking.

"Um, I'm good thanks."

_'Scuze me bish? Did you really just deny me_. So I kiss her quick on the lips.

"What the hell?! What was that for?" She's surprised but I see no sign of repulsion on her face, which means she didn't hate it.

"No reason just kissed you, bet your mind wont be COMPLETELY focused on spacewalker now."

* * *

CLARKE

And he was right. I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking about him. Not Finn, Bellamy. AHHHHHHHHH. I want to scream but it's somewhere around 2 in the morning so I can't. It's now 8 I see Bellamy walking towards me and RUN in the other direction. I really want to kiss him again but I CANT. Absolutely not.

"HEY!" He sounds mad. I stifle a grimace, and turn,

"Hey, whats up?" I sound WAY too eager to get away, but I am.

"Nothing...", he sounds confused, "just wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting?"

"Maybe. Who's going?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It just does."

"Ok? It would be just you and me. Is that ok Princess?"

"Yeah,... no I'll pass. Bye now." Before I can get away he grabs my arm.

"Hey!? What? What did I do to piss you off so much?"

The answer really was nothing but he wouldn't let me stay at camp for nothing. I really just didn't want to be close to him, especially after I had a fucking dream about him last night. I hate Bellamy but at the same time, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"You kissed me, that's pretty upsetting." I was lying through my teeth. I just hoped _he_ didn't know I was.

"Uh huh, sure it was." He was smirking, he knew I was lying.

Dammit. How am I that readable?

"Yeah it was and I don't feel like being around you now so I'm gonna go..." I turn to leave, but before I could run from behind the dropship, he grabbed my arm spun me back to him and KISSED ME AGAIN!

"Ok... you seriously need to stop doing that."

I was gulping for air, because I was have a panic attack for some reason. Was it because of him?! Was I really that afraid to like him that I a panic attack after I kissed him.

* * *

BELLAMY

Wow. I do need to stop kissing Clarke. She can't breathe now.

"Um are you ok?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeah just having a minor panic attack."

WHAT THE FUCK?! Why was she having a panic attack?

"Um ok should I leave, or what..."

"No, I need you to take me...to the...dropship..." I carry her in my arms, because she's so out of breath she can't walk.

"Wanna tell me what you were having a panic attack about?" I try to be sympathetic, but it's hard to keep a stupid grin off my face.

She smiles and coughs when she tries to laugh, and just lightly taps my leg with her foot (trying to kick me, I assume). She's breathing normally now.

"Sorry, I just have some stuff to work out. And _YOU_", shes laughing, smiling, and wagging her finger towards me like she's scolding me, "don't help when you kiss me."

I like to think I do, considering every time I kiss her she ends up avoiding me. I raise my hands up like I'm surrendering,

"Ok, ok I wont kiss you until you ask for it."

"Your going to be holding on to that kiss for awhile then."

"It'll happen sooner than you think" I mutter under my breath so she doesn't hear me.

It has been 2 weeks since her little panic attack, and she's still avoiding me. It's night-time and I just want to go check up on her to see how she's doing. She fell earlier and twisted her ankle. I walk into her tent, she's asleep. I try to shake her awake to check in with her on her pain levels. But instead of waking up she flips over and...hugs me. I try to break free but it's pretty hard, I end up turning around so I'm facing her. She actually looks...pretty, wait what?! Never mind I need to get out of here. I try to break free one more time, but I'm stopped by a pair of lips colliding against mine. Clarke's lips. She can't possibly know what she's doing, she's fast asleep. When she breaks away, I feel weird. Like I just violated her privacy. But I cant move until she let's go of me. After maybe an hour, she let's go and flips over again. I get out as soon as possible.

"Hey Bell, whatchya doin' in Clarke's tent?" a voice from behind me says. I turn to look, it's Octavia.

"Nothing just checking in on her."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And how is she, dumb ass." Octavia has become very hostile.

"I think she's ok, she was asleep."

"Really, so what, exactly, were you doing in there for an hour and half?" she's looking at me all skeptical.

"Nothing she just moved when I tried to wake her up and trapped me. Promise."

"Okay." She sounds unconvinced.

* * *

**Ok I'll add more on to this I just wanted to try this one because I though of it and had to write it down**


	2. Chapter 2

CLARKE

Finn is extremely jealous now. He has cornered me a few times asking if I was seeing Bellamy, of course I said no. Then continued to avoid Bellamy. I had a super realistic dream about him a few days ago. It almost scared me how real it felt. I could smell the pine, metal, and muskiness that came off his collar when I snuggled against him. I could feel the softness of his lips against mine. I could feel his muscles tense as I backed of. Wait what I thinking, there's no way in hell a smart, sexy guy like Bellamy would ever go for a nothing like me.

* * *

BELLAMY

Clarke is really starting to bother me now. I almost forgot she was even part of the camp, I NEVER see her anymore. And when I do see her it's when she's running from Finn, he's questioning her all the time now. He just pisses me off, it's his personality. I see Clarke and run towards her, hoping to talk to her about her little 'sleep kissing' episode a few days ago. But when I get close enough I see she's taking to Octavia. What if she tells Clarke about the hug?! SHIT! Well I'm officially screwed. At this point I start peeling a my stitches, like I do when I'm nervous. Which isn't often. But this time they pull out and my hand is open again.

"FUCK!"

"Jesus, Bellamy, do you not know how to treat a wound?! First rule; DON'T PICK AT IT!" She's kinda hot when she's yelling at me.

WAIT WHAT?! What is wrong with me?! On the bright side I don't think Octavia told Clarke but when I look back she's giving me an impish smile. When we get into the dropship its dead quiet and I hate silence. So I bring up an old question,

"So whats going on with you and Finn?" at this she drops everything and freezes, standing as straight as she can like I have a gun to her spine.

"W-wh-what do yo mean?" she's acting very weird.

"Well I mean he's always cornering you and talking, I just want to know what you guys are talking about." I sound so lame but I really do want to know.

"Oh, nothing." She's says it all nonchalant, which mean it's definitely something.

"Is he threatening you?"

"WHAT? NO!"

Ok not threatening her, so whats this about.

"Will you just tell me, or I'm gonna have to make up something. And trust me it wont be pretty."

I start pondering how to make her laugh so she just tells me,

"ok, how about-"

"He's talking about you. That's it."

What, why is that self-centered bastard talking about me of all people.

"What about me."

"Nothing. Never mind, I have to go." she seems scared, I grab her arm before she can get out.

"Wait, what is he talking about. You seem really freaked out about it. Please tell me."

She's about to cry, she goes up to the top-level of the dropship. I follow her.

"Look I don't want to get into it, ok! He's pissing me off with his stupid questioning, and I'm just tired of it."

I want to kill him, even though I'm not related to Clarke and I'm not dating her, I'm sill protective of her.

"I can't fix this if you don't tell me what he's saying so I can beat him for saying it."

At this she laughs slightly,

"I cant tell you, you'll be weirded out."

"Promise I wont." I cross my heart and hold up my right hand while I say this, she laughs again.

"Fine." She takes a little longer to actually say the words though, "He keeps asking me if I'm dating you or if I'm just plain sleeping with you for no reason. And when I say no he just smiles and tires to kiss me so I end up avoiding both of you guys. You because I'm weirded out by what Finn says, and Finn because he's trying to go all 'make-out session' on me when he has a girlfriend. So, sorry I've avoided you but it's really his fault."

"I don't know what to say. I'm really at a loss for words."

"Sorry I just didn't want things to be weird and now they are and yeah I'm gonna stop talking because I'm just babbling."

"Not trying to be weird or anything, but have you ever thought about dating me. I'm not asking you out, I just want an honest answer from you." There's a long, long, long silence. I'm about to break it when she finally talks,

"I'd be lying if I said no, but I really don't want things to be weird. And I'm babbling again so I'm gonna stop talking."

"Did you happen to have a dream about me a few days ago, perhaps a very, very realistic dream?"

Her face is as red as a tomato. And now I think she's dying, she's having ANOTHER panic attack,

"How...how did...how did you know about that?"

"Because it wasn't really a dream,... to me."

She's confused, and calming down...sorta.

"I went into your tent to check in on you and when I pushed you to wake up your rolled over and hugged me, and when I tried to get out of the hug you kissed me. And,... I don't know it was kinda nice. I'm, once again not asking you out, but it's been really hard down here and I felt alone and I just didn't know what to do. Please don't hate me." I sound pathetic but she's not laughing or making fun of me, which is a good sign. I think.

"why would I hate you? I kissed you and you couldn't break away, if anything you should hate me. I mean I'm a nothing and I know you've got your reputation to uphold and all that, so let's just forget it happened. Ok?" She says this with hurt in her eyes like she doesn't want me to forget it, or her. And I have no intention to. But did she really see herself as a nothing?

"I don't think I could even if I tried princess." This time she's at a loss for words, so instead of talking she passes out. I don't know how this looks so I just leave her there to try to sleep because I knew she was just wondering most nights. I leave and I'm happy, till I see Finn then I'm filled with hatred.

* * *

CLARKE

I wake up, alone, in the dropship. I wonder if I just passed out from exhaustion, and if that my entire conversation with Bellamy was a dream. When I go downstairs I see Bellamy directing people to fix the fence, he rushes over.

"Hey. Your finally awake."

"How long was I out?"

"Oh, something like 3 or 4 hours. Can we go to my tent and talk?" Maybe it wasn't a dream.

"Um... sure."

When we get to his tent we just kinda sit there in silence. I hate silence.

"Look, I can't forget you kissing me. And I don't really want to, but I'm not really good at relationships so please don't go looking for one from me."

I nod along even though I can't really tell where he is going with the conversation.

"But I seriously can't go back to being friends or whatever we were before. So what do you want to do? Cause you are my friend maybe more but I really don't know. And I can't go without seeing you, it killed me when you were avoiding me."

He needs to shut up. So I do the only thing I can think of at that point.

I kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I actually like doing more of Bellamy's POV than Clarke's because I can't really capture her, plus I feel like the show is mostly about her. So I will be doing more Bellamy. But I'll try to do Clarke in this chapter tell me if I should stick to mostly Bellamy or split.**

* * *

CLARKE

I kiss him. That's all I do. I kiss him once, and when I back away he looks like I've never done it before. I'm shocked at how abnormal he's acting. I really want him to yell at me or start being an ass but all he does is sit and stay quiet. I feel awkward, so I just leave.

* * *

BELLAMY

Holy SHIT! Clarke is a really good kisser. Much better when she is awake. I look up to talk to her but she's gone. Where the hell did she go? I go out to find her, only to see Finn cornering her again. This time he's getting a little too close. I start walking over. When he looks and sees me coming over he plants one on Clarke. And she falls on her ass trying to push him off.

"Bro, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Going after a girl, what does it look like?" He says like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Um... while you have a girlfriend?" Clarke is talking but she hit her head on the ground.

"Nope. we just broke up."

_(Really dude really -_-)_

"Please tell me you didn't break up with her just to go out with me!" Clarke is begging him.

"Of course I did."

Jackass. I can't stifle the laugh that's rising in my throat. Clarke stares at me, her stare says '_shut up. He's a jackass and a dumbshit but don't be mean!_' so I simply tell him,

"Look, Clarke is too busy being a leader to have a boyfriend", I wink at her. But she looks at me confused, "so just go back to Raven, because I know you guys didn't break up."

"Wait, ...WHAT?!"

ooh Clarke is MAD!

"Your not broken up with your girl friend yet?!"

Raven walks over, "No, he's not." She kisses him and looks back at Clarke,

"Why do you care?"

I see Clarke get her face all calm and soft. She's going to lie, but I'm the only one who knows it.

"Because I want to congratulate you two on having such a great relationship! It really makes me wish I had a boyfriend. Oh well, you two have fun!" She walks past me with a smirk on her face and I follow her into her tent.

"Wow, you really want them to work don't you?"

"Oh HELL no. But as long as they are a couple I don't have to have Finn chasing me around."

We sit there enjoying her win, until I bring up a NEW question.

"So... did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"Do you wish you had a boyfriend?"

"Well yes, but I'm not going to ask you to do that. Or anyone else for that matter. I actually am too busy as your co-leader to have a boyfriend."

We sit in silence for a bit.

"What if your co-leader was your boyfriend?" She looks shocked.

"Wait really? Are you being serious right now?"

"100%"

"You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Absolutely" I guess I hadn't really thought this through. If I'm Clarke's boyfriend I can't sleep with ANY other girls. WooHoo! I sound stupid but I actually don't like being a man whore.

"Okay. I guess your my boyfriend now. But can we not tell anyone for a bit. I don't want to seem like a hypocrite."

"Yeah that's fine."

* * *

1 MONTH LATER

* * *

CLARKE

Bellamy and I have dated for about a month now, no one knows though. Well they might since he hasn't slept with anyone for a while. It's night-time and I go to check in with Bell on some real leader stuff. But, when I walk into his tent I'm quite surprised,

"Hey Bell can you-" I'm interrupted by the sight of a half-naked Raven posing. "Just kidding. I'm gonna go now."

I try to walk out while Raven is putting her clothes back on.

"Wait Clarke..." he grabs my arm.

I break free, give him the death stare, walk back to my tent, zip it up, break the zipper, and cry my eyes out. I hear Raven and Bellamy talking, it's getting closer. They are coming to my tent. SHIT! I just broke the zipper!

"Um...Clarke can Raven come in and apologize?" He asks.

"Please I feel really bad, I didn't know." She says.

"I know nobody knew anyway just go away, I'm busy." I'm lying and Bellamy can't tell because he can't see my face.

"Come on princess, please let us in." He sounds like I should be laughing about it, oh hell no,

"NO! I'm not done crying about it!" I scream. Oh my God, this is some of the worst lying I'd ever done. At least nobody could tell I was lying.

"Ok. Find me in the morning Clarke I really want to apologize." She sounds like I just stabbed her.

"Will do Raven." That's all I say, then I sigh (rather loudly) and lay back on my bed.

Raven left but I'm pretty sure Bellamy is just sitting out there.

"Bell, are you just sitting out there?" I ask. "

Yes..." He responds quietly.

"Look, I'd invite you in but...uh...my zipper kinda broke off my tent." I explain.

"Ok, well I'm just going to sleep outside your tent." He tells me.

"Please go sleep in your tent, otherwise you'll freeze to death." I'm mad at him but I don't want him to die!

"Fine but I'm getting you out by tomorrow if you can't get yourself out. You hear me!" He announces.

"Yes goodnight Bell, sleep good." I laugh gently at his announcement.

And with that he leaves. I feel guilty, leaving both Raven and Bellamy out there. But I was mad at both of them and at Finn for breaking up with her. She's actually a really nice person I was just mad that she tried to sleep with my boyfriend. But I can kinda understand. I haven't slept with Bellamy, he probably got a little tempted by Raven. Hell, I probably wouldn't have blamed him if he slept with her. Sure if be upset but I wouldn't break up with him over it. It's my choice to wait.

* * *

BELLAMY

I think Clarke thinks that I wanted to sleep with Raven. There's 50 girls in this camp, I could get anyone of them into my bed. Well 47, Raven's not my type, Clarke is asking me to wait, and well Octavia is my sister that's just plain gross. In fact I don't think Clarke would even care if I slept with Raven, but like I said before: not my type. I didn't sleep at all that night. I just kept thinking of Clarke, and how she was doing. It was the next morning. And she was out. She came up to me,

"Do you think sleeping in the drop ship would be ridiculous?" She inquires.

"Yes. Why don't you sleep in my tent?" I knew why I just didn't like the reason.

"Drop ship it is." I understood, or at least I tried to understand her reasoning, but I didn't like it very much.

I actually don't want to sleep with her. I'm still trying hard to keep our relationship a secret. I haven't slept with anyone for two months. Victory! I'm no longer labeled as the camp's man whore. Well it about time for my two o'clock nap. And boy do I need it. As I'm walk to my tent I see Finn invite Clarke into his tent, she goes in willingly. Smart for me, I bugged his tent awhile ago. It was when he was 'frequenting' Clarke. He was always talking about where he would go and all that to him self. So I saved Clarke many times from him. I go to my tent to tune into the broadcast coming from his radio.

* * *

**ok, should I keep going? ;) JK I'll write what Bellamy hears in the next chapter. Hopefully I can get the next one updated faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

BELLAMY

I went back to my tent and turned on the radio. Finn talked the whole time, Clarke didn't say anything. Here's what I heard,

"Look, I apologize for not tell you I had a girlfriend but in all fairness I didn't think in was ever going to see her again. But that still gave me no excuse to sleep with you without telling you. However, you don't need to get back at me by sleeping with the enemy."

Clarke wasn't sleeping with grounders,

"Didn't we agree that no matter how much of a great guy he was I wouldn't be his friend/minion and you wouldn't be his call girl. Now your just sleeping with him, Bellamy of all people, why?!"

Well that was insulting. I had no idea what Clarke was doing, because I couldn't see them, but based on what I heard,

"Hey, wait... Clarke... come back",

that she had just gotten up and left. Good for her. I turn off the radio just as she walks in my tent. I greet her by saying nothing and just letting her sit there, stunned and shocked. After a while I have to ask,

"So what'd Finn want to talk about?" If we wanted a healthy relationship then she would have to be honest with me and I would have to stop bugging guys tents.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know why I was 'sleeping with the enemy'." At least she's honest.

"And who exactly is this enemy you speak of?" I reply with an impish grin on my face slowly inching towards her.

She goes to kiss me then pushes my face back and lays back on my bed, putting her feet on my lap.

"Oh, just this amazingly sexy guy. WAY sexier than you." She says tapping my nose at the end with her grin on her beautiful face.

"Well, I guess I just have to show him up by doing something for you (or to you) that he hasn't." She's pondering this while I stare at her, which I like doing because no matter how long I look at her she will always be beautiful in my eyes.

"Ok, how about I SLEEP with you. Like actually sleep, no sex 'cause I'm still not ready but I could sleep in your tent with you." She offers.

I take her on that, and accept by kissing so in intensely she falls off the bed.

* * *

CLARKE

I'm grabbing my one blanket and sweats from Octavia's tent when I hear foot steps approaching. Someone enters, and it isn't Octavia. It's... Finn? Why's he here.

"Clarke? why are you in here?" he looks genuinely confused.

"I could ask you the same question. I've been staying here, with Octavia. Since my tent broke." I reply, a little more rude than I mean to.

"I came looking for Octavia, we had a thing to do." He tells me

I look at him shocked. "Bellamy doesn't like you anyway, you probably wont win points by fooling around with his sister." I tell him

"GROSS! No, I'm not interested in Octavia. We were just supposed to go scouting tonight. God why would you think I liked Octavia!"

"I don't know, I was hoping maybe you had moved on from me." I didn't know, exactly, how to react to him.

"No. I'll probably never move on. You're my one and only Clarke, why can't I be yours?"

_Because I'm with Bellamy_ was the real answer but I thought _why not make him feel a little more guilty_, so I just said, "Because you broke my heart when I figured out you lied to me. Bellamy was the one who came and hugged me so tight all the little pieces fit right back together. Nothing will ever change that, nothing."

"It wasn't, technically, a lie." Is he really trying to justify his actions?

"A lie of omission is still a lie." and with that I left.

* * *

BELLAMY

Clarke still isn't back yet and she was only supposed to be grabbing two things from Octavia's tent. It's been over 20 minutes. I'm about to go looking for her when she come in my tent, looking angrier than hell it's self. She starts changing and I don't complain but I feel like she wants me to look away at the same time. I don't know if I should speak or not, so I don't. I just lay there watching her change. when she finally speaks,

"He pisses me off so much, and your now allowed to kill him when he does something wrong!"

"Um, who exactly?"

"Finn, who else."

"What did he do this time" God I'm so happy that I get to beat the shit out of the little shit.

"Well, first I was finding my stuff when he came into Octavia's tent and I lectured him about how you would murder him in cold blood if he was fooling around with her and he said he wasn't and then he went on about how I was his ONE and I decided to make him feel guilty and I said some stuff that wasn't 100% true and when I finished I left and then got sidetracked when I realized I left my watch in Octavia's tent so I had to just stand there and wait for him to leave to go back in and grab it then come over here."

She said it so fast it was hard to keep up with and she said it all in one breath. I'm amazed. But I still don't like how he trying to pry her away from me. That's the first time I realize that she's just pacing around my tent in her bra and underwear. She looks sooooo sexy, it's getting a lot harder to control myself around her if she's going to be practically naked. "Um...do you think you could put your clothes on Clarke, otherwise I don't think I can last the night without being with you... in that way." she looks at me confused and I blink and I realize she's had her clothes on the entire time I was just imagining her naked. Well I don't think this night is going to be as easy as I planned.

* * *

**Ok so I'm going to try to get into the deeper stuff next chapter but I'm having serious boyfriend and school problems, and a tiny bit of writers block so I will try to do it ASAP. Thx, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can you plz review and tell me if I should starting writing in the third person**

* * *

CLARKE

maybe it was a mistake to spend the night in Bellamy's tent. No. _You love him_, but do I? _Yes you do. Stop arguing with your self about feelings! _Maybe I should just give up and sleep with the poor guy, I mean I really want to and all and I know HE wants to I'm just not sure if we should because I'm just super self conscious and I'm really just being a stupid teenage girl. So I will just talk to him, _like that'll work_ thanks mind, very helpful. "Um, Bellamy... are you having trouble with this arrangement?" I'm pretty sure I should just leave, considering the bulge in his pants.

"Huh? What? No!... well maybe. NO!" dang that was a lot of answers for just one question.

"Are you sure you can handle being in the same tent with all this hotness", I gesture to my body, half heatedly joking at him. "And not want to have sex?" I drift my gaze down to his pants, he follows my gaze and flushes with color.

"Ye..yea...yeah, I should be perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" I stare at him in disbelief

"You know I can stay in Octavia's tent, if your 'uncomfortable'." He looks like he might consider it, but that's when I realize I'M the one who wants me to stay. I want this to happen. I just have never been the one to make the first move so I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I could take it back, but that might seem a little too bossy, and I sure as hell don't know how to hint that I want to have sex to a guy. I just sit next to him instead. He looks alarmed at first, like I'm on fire or something, but then when I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes he seems to calm down. After we sit there for a little bit, he kisses my head. I'm sure he thinks I'm sleep. But I move my head to most look at him anyway.

"What was that for?" I ask, mostly because the only Bellamy I really know is the one who doesn't enjoy kissing but make out sessions, does not enjoy sitting and enjoying nature but have random hook ups. I do not a world what the Bellamy I KNOW would kiss the top of my head, so so gently. Before he can answer my lips are on his and I'm kissing him, intensely and roughly. I don't know what to make of it, I've never felt so… alive. I straddle him and he's very confused at first. He puts both of his hand behind him to hold us up while I'm kneeling over him, grasping at his face as if it were slipping out of my hands. As soon as I lighten up he pulls both of his hand from behind him around my waist and floods is so he's laying on top of me. We continue like this for a little bit before he breaks away, we're panting trying to catch or breath from that (almost 7 minute) kiss, when he asks

"Are you sure..." I nod, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. We resume but this time more hurried, I think he's happy to be getting his way… finally. He looks me up so we are in a sitting position, as soon as he puts his hand on the small of my back I feel secure. I begin to pull off my shirt, upset that I have to break away from our kids to take off a piece of clothing. I would've rather it be routed than break away again. While my shirt is stuck in my head (Bellamy is laughing at me, and I'm slowly dying of embarrassment) he has taken his shirt off too. He has PERFECT abs and when I look at them out send shivers and chills down my spine. I was beneath him again. He has one hand holding himself up and the other was holding himself up with his elbow while his hand was under my back, slightly arching me while he kissed down my neck. Leaving little marks as he made his way down. As he made his way down my stomach he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I was sitting on his lap, and I could feel his arousal on my ass.

"Wow, quick to get to it aren't you now?" I say in a teasing tone. But he takes this very seriously apparently. Because the second I say that, he's moving faster and rushing to get both of our pants off. I comply by taking my own off, rather quickly I might add. But the next thing I know we are back to laying down and we are completely naked. While we are kissing I consider what would gain if I just pushed him off and changed my mind right then and there. But I stopped the second I could feel his length in between my legs I am wetter that rain at this point, and he notices.

"Damn Clarke, you must really want me. You're soaking!" I try my best to give him my death stare but it's really hard when he's right there getting harder every second.

"Maybe I'm just desperate, I can still leave. If you don't want this," I gesture to all of me again, while trying my best to sound serious. It's really hard. Especially when he's just as hard. But I guess I don't convincing enough because he gets a look in his eyes that show worry, that I'm not kidding, and determination, to fuck me as hard as possible. So as soon as he finishes starring at me again. He fills me. I almost cry out in how good it feels. He is so big and long I almost think I went be able to fit all of him inside me, but I feel his his a moment later. He starts at an agonizing pace, it's so slow. And he didn't speed up until I say, "faster Bellamy! Harder! NOW!" After that he gives me a smug smirk as he plunges in to me again and again until I can't hold back anymore. I come. I have to pull him down on top of me and almost bite into his shoulder and dig my nails across his back trying to keep in the screams that are my orgasm. He comes shortly after that, but like all guys he's just a jackass and only grunts a few times. When we are done, we just lay next to each other. I lay my head on top of his chest while he has his arms encircled around me, trying to pull me closer even though I'm as close as I can get. We lay in silence till I think he's asleep. Then I try to break free.

"And where exactly would you be going princess? If you don't mind me asking?" I can almost hear the smug smile forming on his face, so when I turn around and see him starring I don't even care. "Are you ashamed to have slept with me princess?" He just can't stop the smile on his face, what a ass. Even though I can't help but smile.

"I didn't know you wanted me to stay." I say with a plain smile on my face laying back down. I fall asleep shortly after that.

* * *

BELLAMY

I spend the next few minutes just watching Clarke sleep. She's so peaceful. I fall asleep shortly too.

I wake up first the next morning. I wake to the sound of clamoring and a loud of crash. Clarke wakes up to the crash. We get dressed quickly and start to walk out of my tent. When we see a small drop ship. One person who's out in a space suit. Clarke stops dead in her tracks. Which makes me bump into her.

"What? Clarke what's wrong?" I am genuinely concerned. When I follow her face I see her looking at the woman who had just gotten out of the small drop ship. She had now take her helmet of now. And was just starting at Clarke.

"Clarke?" The woman said. She looked about mid thirties MAYBE early forties. She had auburn hair that has faded in to a slightly pale brown. I look back at Clarke trying to see if she knows this woman. Hey only words were,

"Mom?"

* * *

**Ok, so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been sick for like five weeks. But here, plz review I want input. I don't even care if it's bad/mean/insulting input. So plz review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update I just**__**have actually been sick for 6 weeks I've missed mid-terms and I'm about to miss finals but yeah. Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

"mom?"

Clarke says it like its just a fact.

"um, wait, wait, wait. Mom?! Did you just say this is your mother?" I'm very angry, confused and relieved all at the same time. Too many fucking emotions.

"Yes. I am her mother. And who do you think you are?" The woman says with a very sharp and accusing tone. Like I'm some kind of earth trash. But NOBODY get to treat me like that. I'm about to interject when Clarke elbows me, hard, in the stomach. And pulls her mother away. Which is good because if she stayed any longer I might have punched her, girl or not.

Later on I learned her name is Abbey. She doesn't know that Bellamy and Clarke are dating, she thinks that I am just a piece of trash who doesn't know how to run a society, she thinks Clarke is a child who shouldn't be running a society 'by herself', and she's trying to take over the entire camp. EVERYONE hates her, including Clarke. All I want is to kick her out and never see her again. I haven too many emotions that symbolize hate towards Abbey.

* * *

_**Clarke**_

Ok. I love my mom, but not at all. I don't want her here at all. She basically killed my father, then shipped me off to earth, then came down here to be my 'mother' again, and now she's trying to take over the camp; I want to kill her. I'm actually hiding in a tree to avoid another talk like we had the day she came down here. When she came down here she had to pull me aside and actually gave me 'the talk'. She believes that I will become pregnant within the week, frankly she's surprised I'm not already.

* * *

**1 month**

* * *

_**Clarke**_

OH MY GOD. I'm not ok right now. I'm fucking late, 2 weeks late. And I keep throwing up every morning. I'm back to hiding in a tree from both my mom and Bellamy. I'm scared that both he will leave me and that my mother might kill him. I don't really know how to confirm it. I'll have to find a way to do that.

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry for ending it and sorry for it being so short I legit wrote it at 2:14AM this morning. So I will try to update A LOT faster in the future.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I'm so super sorry it has taken me so long to write this but I've been so stacked lately with work and "romance (My boyfriend is being a dumbfuck and got me fucking tempted to cheat on him with his brother ); this is why guys suck)" and school so sorry god I hope this is good enough I had to like rewrite it 3 times cuz I accidentally turned it into my English teacher and she corrected it and it was SOOOO fucking embarrassing. I mean, damn, AND she almost read it out loud to the whole class. Ok well I'll let you read the chapter now...**

* * *

BELLAMY'S POV

Where the hell is Clarke? I've been stuck talking to her mother for the past 10 minutes on how to properly address the rest of "our community". As a matter of fact, Clarke has been gone for something like a day. _Is she avoiding me? What did I do wrong? Or is it her mother she's avoiding._ I was walking out of the tent, because I was just done listening to Abby. And just as I waked I saw a flash of blonde fall from a tree, I was about to go investigate when she stood up looking from side to side like she was trying to hide, she dusted herself off, and walked into the dropship. Why the hell was Clarke in a tree? I didn't know if I was mad (that she left me with her mom), relived (that she wasn't captured by grounders), or confused (as to why she seemed to be hiding in a stupid fucking tree). I guess all of the above. I followed her into the dropship to ask why she was in a tree but I stopped right outside when I heard her talking to someone.

"_He can't know. I'm serious, do NOT tell him!" _Clarke said

_"Why not? It's not like he'll leave you just 'cause yo-" _another voice said. It was familiar but too quiet to depict.

_"SHHHH! You never know who's listening. Look can I just stay in your tent for the next few days? I've so far been hiding in a tree."_

_"CLARKE?! Jumping from that height can't be good for th-"_

_"WILL YOU SHUT UP!? NOTHING, SAY NOTHING. Just act like I never told you. OCTAVIA *snaps fingers* hello? Do you understand?"_

Octavia? What the hell can Clarke tell Octavia but can't tell me. I'm done guessing, I just walk in when they quiet they're voices and seem to be in a nice whisper screaming match.

"Hey."

"Bellamy?!" Clarke says with a surprised jump and the fakest smile plastered on her face I had ever seen.

"Havin' a nice little girl talk? Aww best friends, my two best girls!" I said with an equally fake smile, side hugging them at the same time. The nervous laugh between the two was so awkward.

"Ok... well we're gonna go back to my tent to finish up our little... 'girl talk'." Octavia was so awkward at this. I mean it's not she had 'girlfriends' up on the ark. I just let them leave. I caught up with Raven when following them out of the dropship.

"Reyes! Hey!"

"Not in the mood Bellamy. Go bitch about Clarke's mom to someone else."

"It's not about that. No, I was wondering if you could go hang out with Clarke and Octavia."

"No."

"Ok great tha- wait what? No? Why not?"

"Look, whenever you ask me to do something I'm always put in danger somehow or put in an awkward position. Plus I just sort of became friends with them both, I'm not going to screw it up because you think your girlfriend is like cheating on you or something." CHEATING ON ME?! I never thought of that! FUCK!

"No... I don't think she's cheating on me I just want to know why Clarke is hiding in trees, why she's hiding in my sister's tent, and why she's whispering and avoiding me."

"Fine. But if I screw up my friendship with either of them, YOU are explaining it and getting them back."

"Deal." wow she drove a hard bargain, but I need to find out what Clarke is hiding from me.

* * *

RAVEN'S POV

Bellamy is such a douche some... ok... most of the time. But to be honest I heard what Clarke had said to Octavia in the dropship. It was easy to figure out. I already knew what her secret. I knocked on Octavia's tent and waited for a response.

"Bellamy go away." I chuckled at how she automatically thought it was her brother to come and bother her.

"Nah, it's Raven. Should I go away too?" I heard indistinct chatter inside the tent. It was probably them trying to decide if I should stay or not. But finally Clarke said,

"It's all good Raven. You can come in."

"So", then I whispered for her sake, "How do you feel about being pregnant?"

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!" Clarke actually screamed, I was kind of laughing

"Shhhhhh. Calm down, I won't tell Bellamy or your mom. I, honestly, think it's cute and exciting." God sometimes I hated having such girl emotions but, c'mon babies are fucking adorable.

She took a long sigh of relief, "ok, but how'd you figure out?"

"I overheard you two in the dropship and I saw you jump from the tree and automatically grab you stomach before moving. It was adorable. Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I'm having those girly fears of 'Is he going to leave me? Will he cheat on me?' or the less girly 'will he try to end the baby's life in some way?' I feel stupid thinking it but I'm so fucking terrified."

Just then we heard a loud thud outside the tent we all scrambled out to see what it was. It was... Finn?! What? He had fallen to the ground like he was punched in the face. Then from behind the bushes Bellamy appeared. So he was punched in the face. But why was he here? Just as Bellamy went to kick him in the side Clarke ran over to break it up.

* * *

CLARKE'S POV

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! What the hell?! What's this about?"

"He was spying on you guys." Bellamy growled. Clearly ready to beat the shit out of him. I personally would've let him, but Raven was here.


	8. Chapter 8

CLARKE'S POV

"Ok I admit I was spying, but I found out why Clarke's been hiding." Finn said looking at Bellamy like he'd tell him if he didn't beat him to a pulp. I said nothing about not beating him. So I kicked him in the ribs twice, extremely hard.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I didn't do anything!" he screamed I knelt down and spoke to him in a whisper,

"_Look you will meet me in the woods and we will talk about what you think you heard. Otherwise I might not treat your ribs for a while. Got it?_" he nodded manically, "good."

I stood up to find Bellamy staring at me with what looked like awe and lust.

* * *

BELLAMY'S POV

Frankly I was terrified of her but never more turned on

* * *

CLARKE'S POV

"Well everything is covered here. You can go back to your tent if you want I'm just going to take Finn to get him some water."

"Then I'll come with you, it's dangerous at this time of night." he said to me

"Nah, its fine I want to talk to him about a few things anyway." and with that I was dragging Finn off into the woods by his arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow"

"Shut up you big baby, I probably only bruised them, no breaks."

After we got far enough away I made him sit against a tree and tell me exactly what he heard. He told me he heard raven mention pregnancy and since he wasn't having sex with her and Octavia's beau was missing he had to assume that it was Clarke. I laughed and fell beside him. I was on the verge of tears when he put his arm around me shoulder, "it's going to be okay Clarke, you and *gag* Bellamy will be fine, he loves you. I don't want to believe it because I want you back but I know you won't ever come back to me so I have to trust you will make the best decision for you."

He was rambling but there was a certain comfort to his words that made me feel safe. I helped him up and made him swear not to tell Bellamy, because whether Finn knew or not it was up to her to tell Bellamy.

* * *

BELLAMY'S POV

I was just about to go looking for them when they came in through the gate. I ran over to Clarke and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the lips. When I pulled away she looked stunned but happy.

"We should talk..."

"Later. Tonight I want to sleep." she said. I wasn't going to argue with that, I was exhausted. So we went back to my tent and fell asleep. I assume she fell asleep because I certainly did.

***DREAM***

"Bellamy. Bellamy! BELLAMY!" I looked around for the voice but I was just surrounded by whiteness. The voice was familiar though. "I'm over here." he turned and saw Finn standing there, looking impatient.

"What the hell are you doing here spacewalker?"

"I came here to talk to you about Clarke."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well you need to talk to her. Even if she says it's nothing and it's not important, it is. You need to talk to her."

"Why? What is she hiding from me?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy by her."

***END OF DREAM***

I jolted up. I was sweating. Clarke woke up and tried to "comfort" me.

"Look, Clarke, we need to talk. Now."

"I'm tired Bellamy. Can we just talk about it tomorrow." she said flopping back down on the cot

"No, we need to talk now."

"Whhhhyyyy?" she was whining. Sometimes I forget she's only 18.

"Finn told me I needed to talk to you about _it_ because he was sworn to secrecy."

"When the hell did he tell you that? I've been in here this entire time."

"Never mind that. C'mon, please just talk to me. Why were you hiding in a tree? What can't spacewalker tell me? And what can you tell Octavia that you can't tell me?!"

She started crying. What the hell was going on with her?

"I'm...I'm p...I'm pr...I'm Pregnant!" she cried. I hugged her tight and squeezed her until she stopped crying. "My mother is going to kill me. Not only because I'm pregnant, but because I'm pregnant by a 23 year old." she started crying again. She was right, what the hell was her mom gonna do to me if she found out.

"We'll get through this. We always do, as long as we're together."


	9. Chapter 9

CLARKE'S POV

My mom. She is one of the most difficult people I have ever encountered. I'm never good enough, I will never live up to her expectation, and I'm just a disappointment in general. And now I've thrown away whatever chance I had at a life by getting pregnant. I'm just counting down the minutes until she disowns me. I wouldn't be surprised if she shoved me down a hill and shoots Bellamy. She hates him anyway. I can't even find her to tell her.

"Mom! Mom?! Hello? Abby Griffin, are you out here?" I couldn't find her in camp so I went to see if she was in the woods. "Hello?"

"Clarke? What are you doing out here?" It's her. I thought I had gotten lucky and she had been taken prisoner by the grounders.

"Hey Mom, can we talk?" I look to my left and push her to the right, "Y'know away from the hill..."

"Sure what is it honey?"

"Well, um... I...kinda...um" Wow this is harder than I thought. I thought it would be better to just get it over with. "MomI'mpregnant"

"WHAT?! WHO'S THE FATHER?!"

I could tell she was kind of freaking out so I also freaked out and said the first name that came to mind.

"Finn, Finn Collins."

"Well he's a dead man." She stomped off and I tried to chase her but I felt nauseated again, so I threw up. This was not going to be an easy day.

* * *

BELLAMY'S POV

I didn't know where Clarke was, and just as I was about to leave to find her Abby came to me looking like she wanted to kill someone. I wasn't prepared for Clarke to tell her mom so soon.

"Bellamy Blake!" She said as I was turning around to run

"Abby, hi..."

"Where is he?!

"OK! I'm sorry- wait. What? Who?" Well now I'm confused

"Finn Collins." If looks could kill, half the camp would be dead.

"Um, probably with his girlfriend. Why?"

"HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS KID?! Ask Clarke if you want to know it's not my place to say." she said as she stomped off, I'm slightly terrified of Clarke's mother. With that Clarke came running into camp.

"Hey", she said as she hugged me.

"Hey. Um, why is your mom going to murder Finn."

"Shit did you tell her he was in the dropship?!"

"No..."

"Ok, I have to help him get out of here then I'll explain everything." she was starting off to the dropship, but I ran in front of her.

"How about I help you out of here and on the way you explain to BOTH of us what just happened."

"Fine. I don't have time to argue." so we got Finn and started helping him hobble out into the woods. "C'mon we have to get him to the bunker."

The bunker was a place that Finn had discovered a while back and brought Clarke too when she wanted to get away from camp. I only knew about this place because Clarke had told me a few minuscule details about it a few times.

While we were supporting Finn it was dead silent. We were resting against a tree. Finn had just fallen asleep.

"It's strange. Don't you think?" Clarke says quietly

"What?"

"That there's a human growing inside me. Right this very second. Not a care in the world. While we are out here trying to hide from people who want to kill us, people who want to terminate said human, and jealous peers." She replied. I hadn't thought about it like that. We were trying to save something that hasn't had a chance to exist for more than a month or two.

"What did you tell your mom, Clarke?"

She stayed silent for a while before she practically whispered, "I told her Finn's the dad..." I just sat there. I knew he wasn't, he knew he wasn't, she knew he wasn't, so why'd she tell her mom that?

"Why? would you rather it be him..."

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she scolded me practically, "I love you Bell and if you say anything like that again I will tackle you to the ground and smack you till you realize I do. Got it?"

I nodded. Smirking. I was faced away from her, "Get that damn smirk off your face." She said, I could sense her smile. After our chat we got Finn up and got to the bunker. I saw Finn wink at my Clarke, and it took all my will power not to shove him down the hole. Before Clarke could climb in after him I pulled her aside.

"Look I don't care about what happened last time you were here. But I need to know, what happened to you two?"

"Nothing...we just kind of fooled around a little and the next morning Raven came down. That's why I hate..d him, I felt used and I felt like _the other woman_." Yeah he was a dead man, that's one thing Abby got right.

* * *

CLARKE'S POV

How much could I screw up in one day? I mean honestly. I fucked up my relationship with my mother, Finn, and Bellamy. Why cruel world, why?! What the hell did I ever do to you? Jesus could my life hurt anymore?

And then I fell off the ladder. Like, what the actual fuck right now?

"Princess! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah I'm fine. I landed on my back. Ow." He jumped down and picked me up sat me down on the bed. "I could've walked..."

"I know." he said giving me one of his signature smirks. God, it was so hot.

"Well, I'm going to take the couch, Clarke's on the bed, so Bellamy...Floor! lucky bastard." Finn said sarcastically.

I was about to pass out. I'm so tired from walking and supporting Finn. So before I did, I stated, "You're a douche."

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long More testing. I'll try updating by tomorrow or sunday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**so I finally got out of school today so I thought I would update my stories. If you enjoy this story can you please check out my other story "High school crush" I need to know if I should continue both of these stories. Thank you.**

* * *

CLARKES POV

I fell asleep on Bellamy's chest. My back hurts a lot, and so does my stomach. It might not have been great for the baby for me to fall. I start having a nightmare.

_My mother was sitting with me and Bellamy at a dinner table. But my father was also there..._

_"So, I think you both know why we brought you here today." my father addressed us._

_"Hmmm, not really."_

_"Well, I think we should discuss why you lied to your mother." my father said to me_

_My eyes got really big and I started to hyperventilate._

I woke with a start and sat up screaming. Bellamy sat up after me, "What? What is it?! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to scream." he layed back down and passed out

What was that about? Why did A) I feel guilt about lying to my mother, and B) why did my dad care? He never cared before when I talked to her. Oh well, probably just a fluke. I go back to sleep.

When I wake up the next morning I'm alone. No Finn, no Bellamy. Ok... I move on and get in the shower. When I get out Finn is back asleep on the couch and Bellamy is asleep on the bed. What just happened? Eh, whatever. I don't care what happens as long as neither of them get hurt.

* * *

**4 months later**

* * *

OCTAVIAS POV

My brother is the biggest idiot I've ever seen. But its endearing. He just doesn't know how to act around Clarke. While everyone else is treating her normally, he's making her sit down in the tent and do nothing all day. He honestly though she was dying during her "morning sickness" period. But now it's just awkward, she's in that stage where she gets turned on by a fucking stick and has to have sex with my brother. Ok, ew never said that out loud. My best friend and brother. I'm just going to go throw up now.

But she's also at that point where she's showing. And since she's a teenage girl, so she hates the way she looks. So now she's a horny teen who doesn't want to show anyone her body, could life get more confucked up. God, I'm the one who was raised under the fucking floor and I'm the only one who has any sense around here! How is that possible!?

* * *

BELLAMYS POV

I love Clarke. I love her to death. But she might just kill me with all of this pregnancy stuff. I mean I'm fine with all the...uh...well...all the sex, but I wish she would stop with how she looks "ugly, and fat. And she never be gazed upon by another human being while she looks like the 'huge monster' that she is". She is the most fucking beautiful human being I have ever seen, and I wish to spend the rest of my life explaining that to her because she needs to know.

She needs to know how much she means to me.

She needs to know why I care so much.

She needs to know that I love her

She needs to know that she is the reason I'm able to get up in the morning

She needs to know that without her my life is nothing

She needs to know that she is not mine, but I am hers.

* * *

**Ok, I know it's short, like really short but I needed to post something and I am having serious writers block I'll chat with my beta and hopefully get some good ideas for some new chapters. But please check out my other story I still need your guys' help. Thank you**


	11. UPDATE

Hey hey lil reader peoples. so I have absolutely no idea how to continue this story so apparently I'm going to be that bitch that just kind of leaves the story on a horrible ending. But if you have any idea's on how to do another chapter on here, please do not hesitate to message me. I will write it out and give you credit. I'm very sorry but this story just got away from me...


End file.
